A New Begining
by reeree7
Summary: Haley had been humiliated since middle school. Nathan had left her because of his popularity and so had lucas. After a prank that was played on haley when she was a freshmean Lucas decides that being popular isn't cool. Will natan agree with him. Naley,Br
1. Chapter 1

Haley walked down the hallway wishing she could crawl under a rock and never come out. Being at this school with these people always made her dread coming. She loved her classes, but there was always Charity Smith to make her life hell.

"**Hey Buddy", Lucas said, giving her this smile that always seemed to tell her to keep going.**

"**Hey back". She returned the smile hoping to one day be as carefree as Luke was.**

" **So are you ready"? Lucas asked while slipping his backpack over his shoulder.**

" **Ready to leave", Haley remarked sarcastically. Haley turned to Luke. I'm so glad he is here with me, she thought to herself. Her mind wandered back to their freshman year. That's when they had started being friends. It was right after Charity had-**

"**Hey Diary Girl", Charity said making Haley loose her train of thought. Haley looked down at her feet trying to get past her as quick as she could. Haley was halfway down the hallway when she noticed Lucas wasn't there anymore. She turned around to see that Lucas had stopped in front of Charity. Oh My God, what is he doing, she thought to herself.**

"**Hey Charity", Lucas said giving her a very sweet, innocent smile, but of course he was just trying to get back at Charity since Haley would never do anything.**

"**Hey Lucas", Charity replied. She had turned around to face him and was now fluttering her eyelashes and trying to use a seductive body language to make sure she had his attention.**

**Lucas disregarded everything she had done or said in the past two years since she had always tried to humiliate Haley in front o everyone. This time it was her turn. "You know I seem to remember your nickname that you got when we were in Junior High", Lucas said giving her a smile that practically yelled revenge.**

**"Wha- whatare u talking about", she asked growing uncomfortable with all of her friends eyes gazing on her. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb.**

**"Oh, you know, the one you got at your sleepover when you wet your bed. Lucas couldn't help but laugh as everyone of her friends gasped for air, like someone had been chocking them. It made him laugh more considering the fact that all of Charity's friends made her seem like a god and to find out something like that must have been pretty embaressing. Lucas gave her one last smug look and walked back to Haley who still didn't know what was going on or what he had said.**

**"What was that about", Haley asked looking confused asto why hewould go over there in the first place.**

**"Lets just say that she gotwhat she has been needing",Lucas said looking into Haley's confused face.**

**"And that would be what"**

**Lucas looked at haley one more time just before they went into the classroom. "Some of her own medicine" He said. "Some of her own medicine".**


	2. Chapter 2

**After lunch Haley began walking to her next class. She didn't have the next class with Lucas, which kind of made her feel depressed walking alone. What made it worse was that the fact that Lucas's brother, Nathan, was in her next class. They had been friends when they were in 7th grade, but he had become popular with his looks and his skills and started defending the people who were against her. Lucas still hung out with both her and Nathan, but she honestly felt bad knowing it must be a struggle trying to balance her and Nathan at the same time.**

**She walked into the classroom. She looked over to where her chair was and noticed Nathan sitting right beside her. Great, she thought to herself. She moved quickly feeling his eyes beat down on her. She sat down and opened her book to where her homework was. **

**Nathan sat there looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it. He had been living with guilt since he let people say about her and never saying anything about it. He turned to Haley. "Hey, what was the. Umm…**

**She turned to look at him. He couldn't even speak. Her brown eyes seemed to be looking straight through him. He knew she didn't deserve anything that had happened to her and he knew that he didn't deserve to even speak to her.**

"**What Nathan"? She asked. She hated talking to him just because she knew who he really was and knew he never really acted the way he did when everyone else was around. It hurt her so much to watch him try to be "Mr. Big shot" in front of everybody.**

"**Um… what was the homework assignment for last class"? Nathan asked. He knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, but anything else just wouldn't come out.**

"**What do u care, Nathan. Its not like you did it anyways", she said rolling her eyes and turning to face the front again.**

"**I know", He replied grinning, "but I need to know so I know what excuse to make up this time".**

**She turned and looked into his eyes. "Your pathetic", she whispered. **

"**Attention class". Mr. Crady came into the room holding the same leather briefcase he had for the past two years. "Please pass up your homework so we can get started on our next lesson".**

**Haley turned to Nathan. "I hope you have a good excuse", she mocked. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After school Haley Decided to wait for Lucas to get done with practice so she could catch a ride to the cafe. She headed for the gym when-**

**"Hey Tutorgirl", Brooke said coming up to Halye holding big blue and white pom poms.**

**"Hey Tigger". Brooke was also one of her friends that was popular and became her friend after dumping Charity on her face. Actually, haley thought, Brooke and Lucas are both popular, but just not with Charity anymore. She went back to 9th grade remembering the pain she felt.**

**Flashback**

**She had just got to school and upset because she couldn't find her diary. She kept eveything in that book, she thought. All of her feelings about herseldf and other people. She remembered the last place she had it was in the girls locker room, yesterday. Haley had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed anyone staring at her and giggling. She went to her locker to look one more time.**

**"Looking for something",a voice called out from behind her. **

**Haley turned around to see her... DIARY. "Where did you get that from", haley said nearly in tears knowing that Charity probably read it. **

**"Oh, it was just lying all by itself in the locker room, charity said grinning from ear to ear. **

**"What did you do", Haley questioned. Haley knew that evil grin all to well. She knew that anytime Charity talked to her was when Charity had done something to her.**

**"I just made some copies and placed them all around schools as flyers". "I mean, My god, whats the big deal"?.**

**Haley then turned to look around, finally noticing everyone looking at her while holding a piece of paper and laughing while they read it. Tears began to run down her face as Charity began to read a page of her diary in one of her high pitched, mocking tones.**

**" _I have been wanting to tell Luke and Nathan how much i miss them. They meant so much to me. I wish Charity would just leave me alone._**

**Charity stopped to look at her and began laughing. "Yeah in your dreams, honey", Charity said. "Nathan doesn't want anything to do with you". She flipped a page and continued.**

_**Today i read about a contest just 2 hours away. It said on the flyer that if you won they gave u a record deal. God! that would be awesome. I have always wanted to be a singer. To be someone.**_

**Charity began laughing hard. Soon everyone was laughing. Haley just stood there not being able to move. She looked around her. She saw Nathan standing there. How could he just stand there and let her do this, she thought. She felt her knees go weak and began to fall. She just knew she was going to hit the floor any minute, but she didn't. She felt someone catch her and put there arms around her to keep her steady. She looked up to see Lucas. **

**Lucas snatched the diary out of Charity's hand making her jump. "You are the biggest, most heartless, whory person I have ever seen", Luke said staring at her so hard it looked like he would burn a hole through her. **

**Charity stood there silent. For the first time she didn't have anything to say. She just stood there looking like a young child who just got scolded by her parents. Luke grabbed haley's bag, shut her locker, and helped Haley to his car, while Nathan sat there and did nothing.**

**End of Flashback**

**"Earth to Haley", Brooke said. "Are you ok?**

**Haley looked at her. "Umm... Yeah i'm ok, Sorry just thinking".**

**" Yeah I could see that", she chuckled. "Are you going to the gym"**

**"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if Lucas will give me a lift".Haley still felt the pain from what happened two years ago and just thinking about it made her turn white with grief.**

**"Are you sure your ok", brooke asked once again in concern for her friend.**

**Haley looked at her. She knew that maybe she should try talking about it, but she really didn't want to. "Yeah, I'm fine. She decided maybe she better not say anything about what was tearing at her. Atleast not for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews guys. So here is chapter 3, Enjoy. **

**After Lucas dropped Haley off at the café and of course grabbed him a bite to eat he headed for the River court where his little brother, Nathan, was waiting for him.**

**Lucas stepped out of the car and saw Nathan talking to somebody, but he couldn't see whom it was because there back was turned to him. He shut the door and started walking towards them. "Hey Nate", Luke said still trying to figure out who the person was until they turned around. "Oh my God", Lucas said under his breath. It was Charity in a short denim skirt and a pink, v-neck shirt.**

"**Hey Luke", Nathan said hoping that his brother wouldn't say nothing about Charity being there. Don't get mad, Nathan thought. **

**Lucas just stood there for a few seconds looking at Charity and her crooked grin then back at Nathan. Lucas decided he wouldn't say anything this time unless she said something about one of his friends. "Are we going to play", Luke said putting on a fake smile. He didn't feel like putting up with her, but he wanted to have a good time with his brother since they don't get to hang out as much with all of Nathan's friends.**

**Nathan gave him a grateful look and jogged over to him. " Yeah, if you're ready to get your butt kicked", Nathan said giving Luke one of his cocky smiles that most of the girls adored. **

**Charity still hadn't said anything to Lucas. And maybe that was a good thing. Lucas knew he needed to watch himself because he knew that if she said one thing it could put him over the top. Not that he would hurt her physically, but mentally he could do damage.**

**Lucas and Nathan got threw the game without Charity saying a word to either of them. She has been talking on her cell phone for almost the whole game. Lucas still didn't understand why she was here to just talk on her phone. She could have done that anywhere.**

"**Well that's game little brother", Lucas said after shooting the winning basket. He looked at Nathan's comical face. He had this look of disbelief. "Don't worry, Luke said trying to cheer him up, just my lucky day". **

"**Yeah, I let you win", Nate said with his bruised ego, "but it was a good game".**

"**Well", look said glancing at Charity as she walked over to Nathan and put her arm in his. " Do you want to go to the café and get some supper". **

**Nathan looked almost worried to say anything. How can I tell my brother why I'm not going to go with him to Karen's, he thought. "Umm.. Actually I already have plans, he stuttered looking over at Charity. **

**Lucas looked hard at Nathan. Then it finally clicked. "You aren't going out with her are you"? Lucas said not realizing how the question came out and not really caring. He couldn't believe his brother was going to fall for her seductive manipulation. What was wrong with him?**

"**Well yeah", Nathan said knowing he would never hear the end of this. "Charity can I talk to Luke alone", he asked watching the smile she had since she came over to him fading from her face. **

"**Umm.. Just come on you can talk to him anytime", Charity whined. "Lets just go". She then began tugging him by his hand gently, motioning him to his car.**

"**NO", Lucas said giving her a stern look. "We really need to talk now". How in the world does this girl start putting a wedge between two brothers and never even feel bad for it, he thought. Probably the same way she does the stuff to Haley and not feel bad.**

**Nathan looked at Lucas.He knew what Charity had done to Haley and how she acted towards Lucasand all of his other friends he seemed tohave lost touch with since hanging out with her. But he couldn'texplain why he did it. Maybe it was just the fact that he enjoyed being popular or the fact that he felt he couldn't be the person he used to be so just gave up trying.He wanted so badly tohang out with Haley and tell her how much he missed being with her.She was the one person (besides her brother) that could make him feel better if he was feeling down. She was the one who always told him to stop trying to be somebody else and just be himself, but after a while of hanging out with Charity he just couldn't be himself. He turned into somebody totally different. It was like he got lost and couldn't find a way back to his true self. Nathan decided it was time to say something to Lucas. "I'm going to her house to have dinner, Luke. I gotta go", he said walking off with Charity.**

**Lucas couldn't believe his brother wasn't even gonna talk to him. He was just gonna walk off with that girl who probably didn't even care about him the way she should. He looked at Charity who was flicking him of and giving him one of her evil grins. Well if evil grin's could kill you, I would already be dead, he thought to himself. He turned around and walked off to his car and sped off in his anger.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**_Ok there is another part to this chapter so dont worry. Just keep reading and reviewing. I'll will finish the chapter as soon as i can._**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Back at the café Haley was hanging out with Brooke and Peyton. Peyton had moved here last year and started hanging out with her, Luke, and Brooke. What made it better was the fact that she didn't like Charity either. Haley thought about the first time Peyton had met Charity. Charity said something about Brooke in the Cafeteria and Peyton got mad and poured her milk all over her. That was one of the greatest moments in her life.

"**So what are we going to wear", Brooke whined. " I want to look good if we go".**

**Haley looked at Brooke confused. "Go where", Haley questioned. She knew that she knew she must have missed some of the conversation when Peyton and Brooke both gave her these really weird looks. **

" **We just said we wanted to go to that party that Macy is throwing tomorrow night", Peyton said. "God Haley, you were standing right here when we said it. **

**Brooke began to giggle. "Now we are definitely going because you need it", Brooke said getting an idea. "Oh my God. Haley I have a great idea".**

**Haley looked at Brooke knowing she was going to dread asking her what it was. "What"? she asked closing her eyes.**

"**We could so do like a makeover on you and –**

"**No"! Haley interrupted. "Brooke I'm not going tomorrow and I'm not getting a makeover right now".**

"**Yes, you have to", Brooke said with a look of disbelief. "Come on you need to just mellow out for a night". "You keep putting so much pressure on you and that's really bad on your complexion".**

"**Yeah and it won't be the same if you aren't there with us", Peyton added. "And you know that if you don't' go then Lucas won't go. "Then Brooke will be really sad", Peyton said teasing Brooke.**

"**That is so not true", Brooke said, blushing. "It would be just fine if he didn't go". Brooke looked at Peyton and Haley hoping she had thrown them off her feelings for Luke. They were both looking at her knowing she was such a liar. "OK, OK", she said. "So I do want him to come", she admitted **

"**Want who to come to come where"? Luke said walking into the café still feeling pretty angry.**

**Brooke her red face into her hands. Dang! She thought. Umm… Umm.. For once Brooke couldn't think of anything to say to keep him from knowing her true feelings.**

**Haley saw her struggling and it was pretty funny. "Brooke, was just wanting me to come with her and Peyton to a party tomorrow night", Haley said smiling at Brooke. **

"**Thank you", Brooke lipped to Haley. She turned around to be face to face with Lucas. She stared into his amazing blue eyes as she continued. "And we were wondering if you wanted to come to", she said.**

**Lucas looked down into her pleading eyes. How could he resist her? Brooke always seemed to take his breath away. **

**Umm.. "Yeah, sounds fun", He said finally being able to breath as he maneuvered his way around her and behind the counter.**

**Peyton and Haley just watched as they stared at each other for a minute. "Well me and Brooke have got to go shopping to find us and Haley something to wear and we will meet up with you Haley tomorrow afternoon for your makeover"**

"**Yeah, we got to go", Brooke said giving one last wave before heading out the door.**

" **A makeover? " Lucas asked looking over to Haley as she continued cleaning off the counter.**

"**Yeah, you know Brooke once she gets something in her head she don't get it out until she gets it done", Haley replied giving him a smile. "So how was your game with Nathan"?**

**Lucas didn't want to tell her that he had gone off with Charity. That would hurt her though she wouldn't admit it. "It was good", he answered flatly not wanting to give her anymore detail then that.**

"**Ok well can you give me a lift home, I still have some things to do there"**

**Lucas turned around to grab the keys. "Yep", he answered smiling. He hoped Haley hadn't sensed the anger that was still inside him. "Are you ready"?**

"**Uh yeah let me just lock up and I'll meet you out in the car", Haley said.**

**Haley walked towards the car seeing that Lucas was deep in thought. She opened the door, got in and buckled up. She watched him as he crank the car up and put it in drive. "So what are you thinking about"? she asked seeing that he was upset about something.**

**Lucas looked over to her. "Nothing, just a little tired", he replied.**

"**Did something happen with Nathan", she questioned. **

"**No, why would you say that", he said trying hard to avoid her eyes. **

**Haley knew he obviously didn't want to talk about what was bothering him so she just decided to leave it alone. He'll talk about whatever it is when he wants to, she thought. "Just wondering", she finally said. The rest of the ride home it was silent until she got out of the car and they said their goodnights. **


	5. Chapter 4

Luke waited impatiently downstairs while Brooke and Peyton were finishing Haley's so called makeover. "Come on guy's what's taking so long?" Luke yelled up the stairs. "You do realize we are going to be late".

**Brooke walked to the top of the stairs. She looked amazing wearing low-cut jeans and a black spaghetti strap. "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late", Brooke asked smiling. She slowly and almost seductively walked down a couple of steps.**

**Luke looked into her eyes and chuckled. He should have known Brooke would have wanted to make her grand entrance. "Yeah I've heard of it and I do believe it was from you", He said feeling like his heart was about to explode. He always felt like he could do anything when he was around her. **

**Brook smiled. "Yeah, you probably did", she answered. **

"**Ok here she comes", Peyton said rushing them down the stairs. They all rushed to the bottom waiting for Haley to show herself. **

**Finally after a few seconds of waiting Haley appeared at the top of the stairs looking absolutely amazing. She was wearing a cute dress that was black with pink lining the sleeves. Luke thought maybe it was a little to low for what Haley was used to, but she looked comfortable. She was glowing. "Wow", that's all Lucas could say. **

"**Yeah I agree", Brooke said turning to Lucas. "Now we are ready to go", she said in a teasing voice.**

**They got to the party and jumped out of the car. Haley felt a little nervous; she was the only one who hadn't been to a party like this. She felt her heart pounding hoping Nathan and Charity wouldn't be here, but somehow she knew that they would. Haley almost felt like running back to the car and leave, but she knew she wouldn't not after they were already here.**

**They walked in the house. The music was blaring some song Haley couldn't even understand, but she felt her feet head start to move back and forth to the beat so she must have liked it without her knowing. She looked around at the others, she couldn't help but smile as they just began to laugh at some guy trying to dance, but actually looked like he was having muscle spasm. **

**Lucas leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to go get us something to drink do you want something"?**

**Haley was kind of nervous about the whole thing, but maybe this will help her relax, she thought. "Yeah, I'll come with you", she said moving to his side. **

**They walked over to the table, both grabbing them something that they wanted. They stood there drinking and talking about how Haley liked the party not noticing Nathan standing on the stairs.**

**Nathan stood there staring at Haley. God she looks amazing, he thought. He began walking down the stairs toward her trying to think about what her should say to her. He looked up at her standing about 7 feet away from her. She still hadn't noticed him, but he didn't care he knew he had to try and make everything right. Not just with Haley but also with his brother and everyone else he had wronged, but he was going to start with Haley. He started to take another step towards her, but he saw Charity walk up to her. By that time Lucas had already went to find Brooke and Peyton leaving Haley by herself.**

"**What are you doing here"? Charity said haughtily. "Don't you belong in the library or something like that". **

**Haley just stood there looking down at her feet then looking up at Charity. "I have as much right to be here as you do", Haley replied trying to control all of her emotions. She thought maybe it was best to just run and maybe everything would be ok, but she knew it wouldn't be any better she would just be humiliated for that.**

**Charity looked at her surprised at what she said. "No you don't because you're a loser and you really need to leave", Charity said picking up a drink.**

"**Oh no", Nathan said. He knew that Charity was going to do something to embarrass Haley, once again leaving him the choice to do something or not.**

**Haley was really getting irritated and all she wanted to do was punch her in her snobby face. "Your crap is getting old", Haley said, her words coming out bolder then usual.**

**Charity couldn't believe that Haley even considered saying that to her. She raised her arm with the drink in her hand and began to stretch it out towards Haley.**

**Nathan knew exactly what she was about to do. Moving quickly he moved towards both of them. Charity began to lean the cup over so it would pour down Haley's chest, but just before she could get it to come out Nathan reached out and slapped it out of her hand making it go back at Charity getting it all over her face and white dress.**

**Charity screamed feeling the coldness of the drink sink into her dress and on to her skin. She looked up to see Nathan Standing there in front of Haley. She couldn't believe it. "How could you take up for her", she yelled.**

"**NO"! Nathan hollered letting the anger he had been holding in liberate. "How could I have taken up for you"? "I've asked myself that question since you came into my life". Nathan felt freedom for one just to do what he wanted. He felt like a weight that had been on his shoulder for the past four years had been lifted off his shoulder. Not letting her say anything else he turned around and grabbed Haley by the hand leading her out of the party.**

**As Nathan pulled her by the hand she just followed not believing what just happened, hoping it wasn't just a dream. She couldn't believe he did that in spite of everything. She felt like she would burst as he kept a tight hold on her hand. She just watched him as he made his way to his car opening the door. She slid in not even thinking about what she was doing. Can this really be happening, she thought?**


	6. Chapter 5

Nathan pulled up to Haley's house and parked the car. He really didn't want her to leave but he knew she would want to go home instead of being with him.

"**Well, Haley said opening the door of his car. Goodnight".**

"**Haley wait", Nathan, said grabbing her arm. "Can we just talk for a minute"?**

"**You want to talk now", "Great timing Nathan", Haley said raising her voice. She couldn't' believe he would say that now. This had always been want she wanted, you know for Nathan to come back and be her friend again, but why in the world would he choose now.**

"**Come on Hales", Nathan begged. "Give me five minutes and then you can just walk away and never say a word".**

**Haley looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Nathan, I don't want to get my hopes up because you're talking to me tonight and tomorrow you're with Charity again". **

"**I won't be with her again come on just five minutes," he pleaded.**

"**Ok five minutes but that's it", Haley said. She knew that she really only needed to give him five seconds considering he was always the one to persuade her to do anything, just by giving her his sad face that was just so adorable. Sometimes she just couldn't help it. Its like she wanted to do anything to please him. Of course not lately but when he was himself.**

"**Haley, I know I've been a jerk these past four years, but I have never stopped thinking about you." You were always in my head trying to convince me to be a better person and I just kept trying to push it out". Nathan couldn't help but pour his heart out to her. He had such strong feelings for her that he had been hiding away since she had come into his life. He stopped for a second trying to think of what to say to her next. He looked up to Haley seeing her eyes being softer. "Haley I can' t take back what happen the past four years, I wish I could, but all I can do his make up for it with in the future", Nathan said in the most sincere voice.**

**Haley sat there not knowing what to do or to say. Her head was telling her to just get out of the car and never forgive him, but her heart told her not to give up on him, to forgive him and give him a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance right and everyone makes mistakes, but does she just want to tell him that it all ok and to forgive and forget?**

**She finally opened her mouth to speak. "Nathan, I don't know what you want me to do. I can't- she stopped and just looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. How in the world could someone give you this look that just makes you melt? She questioned herself. "Give me time to think about it, ok. **

**Nathan understood where Haley was coming from. He didn't blame her for not wanting to just forgive him. He watched her get out of the car and close the door and walked towards her house. Nathan sat there watching her dig in her purse for her keys and walking into the house shutting the door behind her. He wanted to make sure she was safe inside before leaving. He finally put it in drive bringing his hand to his face wiping wear a tear had been trailing down. Nathan drove back to his house in silence pondering on how to start over, not just with her but with Luke and Brooke also.**

**Haley shut the door and put her back against it leaning on it for support. She began easing herself down to the floor putting her face into her hands she let it out. Tears came down falling like rain. She couldn't' make it stop. She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed with her face in her pillow. By the time she stopped her pillow was soaked. Laying there looking out her window she drifted off to sleep thinking of Nathan.**


End file.
